


The Picture of Tithonus

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Other Guy doesn't age.... But Bruce does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture of Tithonus

**Author's Note:**

> I own no commercially recognized characters and make no money off this fic.

He'd laugh if it wasn't so very sad. It's like _The Picture Of Dorian Gray_ come to life, only the painting is alive and can feel the pain of every sin sketched into his skin. 

Bruce is almost seventy and he's not sure how many more transformations he can take before his body gives out on him.

Ironically, the Other Guy hasn't aged a day and He's got digital evidence to back up that claim. Bruce wonders if he should just let the Other Guy stay and have the rest of their natural life. Just "forget" to turn back and save the both of them from the life he's currently living. He doesn't know if he _can_ die of natural causes or if the Other Guy's functional immortality holds true for him too. 

(Bruce won't admit it, even to himself, that he's terrified of ending up like Tithonus: immortal but too old and infirm to do much of anything but lie in bed and beg for death that will not come.)


End file.
